Most vehicles are serviced at least once during their useful life. In many instances, a vehicle is serviced at a facility with professional mechanics (e.g., technicians). The technicians can use any of a variety of non-computerized hand tools to service (e.g., repair) any of the wide variety of mechanical components on a vehicle. While servicing vehicles, a technician sometimes makes measurements to determine what needs to be repaired. The technician may spend valuable time recording measurements by writing the measurements on a repair order. Alternatively, the technician may save time by not recording measurements, but a service writer and vehicle owner will not know what measurements were performed and the passage of time may cause the technician to forget the measurements. Furthermore, many vehicle owners prefer to keep information about their vehicle (e.g., measurements) private or at least limit who has access to information about their vehicle.